Organic EL device has many advantages such as self-emitting, wider viewing angles, faster response speeds and highly luminescence. Their simpler fabrication and capable of giving clear display comparable with LCD, making organic EL device an industry display of choice. Organic EL device contain emitting materials which are arranged between a cathode and a anode, when a applied driving voltage is added, an electron and a hole were injected into the emitting layer and recombined to form an exciton. The exciton which results from an electron and a hole recombination have a singlet spin state or triplet spin state. Luminescence from a singlet spin state emits fluorescence and luminescence from triplet spin state emits phosphorescence. Organic EL device are generally composed of functionally divided organic multi-layers, e.g., hole injection layer (HIL), hole transporting layer (HTL), emitting layer (EML), electron transporting layer (ETL) and electron injection layer (EIL) and so on. For full-colored flat panel displays in organic EL device, the organic compounds used for the organic multi-layer are still unsatisfactory in half-lifetime, power consumption and emitting colour. Especially for AMOLED, except prolong half-lifetime, deep blue emission (CIE y coordinates under 0.15) is necessary for improvement.
The present invention disclose a novel organic compound having general formula(I), used as host material or dopant material of emitting layer and/or as electron transporting material have excellent operational durability can lower driving voltage and power consumption, increasing efficiency and half-lifetime of organic EL device.